Ryou's Next First Day
by Skylaa
Summary: Sequel to Ryou's Next First Time. It's his first day back at college after the summer holiday. What could possibly go wrong. Future lemon. Second chapter coming soon.


**Skylaa: Hello! I'm back with a sequel. I was thinking of having a few of these 'Next First's'. As a little mini series sort of thing. Well this story has a few chapters, all my fictions have lemons well the ones so far have. So this is Ryou's next first day at college. Well kind of... you shall see! Yaoi! Boy on boy loving! Please do read and review :)**

* * *

"Hey! 'Kura!" Yelled Ryou from the study.

"What's wrong?" Replied Bakura from the doorway.

"Have you seen my english essay? I spent hours on it, i could have sworn i put it right here" Ryou exclaimed his arms outstretched towards a particular spot on his desk.

"Nope, sorry. Tried your bedroom?" Bakura said.

"No, honest 'Kura it was right here!" Ryou sighed.

"Well english essays don't go walk about by themsleves do they?" Bakura said amused.

Ryou walked off frustrated realising he only had ten minutes before he had to leave for college.

Five minutes later Ryou found himself in a stress rooting around his bedroom for the mysterious missing english essay, luck so far: none.

"Urgh! This is completely ridiculous!" Ryou cried out.

Bakura walked in the bedroom, a slighty amused grin planted firmly on his face.

"Any luck?" Bakura laughed.

"What do you think?" Ryou snapped.

"I think, no" Bakura stated.

"Thankyou Mr Obvious" Ryou replied.

Bakura chuckled clearly ammused by Ryou's stress levels.

Bakura sat next to Ryou on the bed, placing his left hand on Ryou's left shoulder, beginning to lightly massage it.

"Mmm. . . wait no! I can't! My essay!" Ryou exclaimed.

But Bakura still continued, both hands at work on Ryou's tense, stressed shoulders.

"Please, 'Kura i need to find it" Whined Ryou.

"Well, let me do this and i'll drive you to college" Bakura whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"No, i have a bus pass i might aswell use it" Ryou mumbled, sinking further into Bakura's well trained hands.

"Your not going to college all stressed like this, come on this'll only take five minutes" Bakura replied.

Ryou need not have answered he had already succombed to Bakura's ministrations.

Bakura shifted positions leaning back against the headboard, bringing Ryou to settle his back against his chest. Still massaging his shoulders he decided to nip gently at his neck.

Ryou moaned gently feeling himself slowly become less and less tense. He wondered to himself how lucky he was, to find someone like Bakura. Smiling gently he turned himself to look at Bakura.

Bakura noticing his boyfriend's change in position, tilted Ryou's chin upwards and brought him to a long slow passionate kiss.

His tongue licked Ryou's lips asking for entrance to his warm mouth.

Ryou didn't hesitate in parting his lips, his body was pleading, now begging for it.

Bakura slowly got up over Ryou and layed him beneath his lean, pale body.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, slightly panting through his nose as oxygen was becoming more of an issue.

Bakura broke the kiss staring into Ryou's chocolate coloured eyes. He noticed his hands had found their way up Ryou's white vest and black cardigan.

He looked down at Ryou, his face was tinted with a soft pink, lips plump and rosy red. Hair messed and his eyes lust-filled.

"How was that?" Bakura whispered.

"Heavenly" Ryou lightly chuckled.

All of a sudden realisation crashed down upon Ryou.

"Oh my Gosh! NO! My Essay!" He shouted, squirming underneath Bakura.

He looked at the clock, 9:45.

"No! Class has already started! I'm late!" Ryou attempted at escaping from underneath his boyfriend but unfortunatly to no avail.

Bakura straddling his light, grinned brightly at him.

"What's there to smile about 'Kura! i'm in deep trouble!" Whined Ryou.

Bakura held up Ryou's missing essay.

Ryou was livid.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE IT! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET INTO TROUBLE!" Shouted Ryou.

Bakura laughed at Ryou's obvious anger. Then smiled brightly.

"It's Sunday".

* * *

Skylaa: Aaaawh! Poor Ryou! Ok next chapter will be up soon xD With lemon i might add! So please review! I love reviews :) LOVE THEM!


End file.
